religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Bahai
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan thumb|250px|[[Bahá'í-wereldcentrum in Haifa.]] Het bahá'í-geloof [spreek uit: "bahai"] Zie Amin Banani: A Baha'i Glossary and Pronunciation Guide en Darius Shahrokh: Windows to the Past Series - A Guide to Pronounciation part 1 and 2 voor meer uitspraak-instructies is een monotheïstische religieSchaefer, Sekte of Openbaringsreligie die gesticht is door Bahá'u'lláh in het Perzië (het huidige Iran) van de negentiende eeuw. Er zijn waarschijnlijk ongeveer zes miljoen bahá’ís in meer dan tweehonderd landen en gebieden ter wereld. De bahá'í-leringen benadrukken de onderliggende eenheid van de grote wereldgodsdiensten. Religieuze geschiedenis wordt gezien te zijn ontvouwd door middel van een aantal goddelijke boodschappers, die elk een religie hebben gesticht die is afgestemd op de behoeften van de tijd en het begripsvermogen van de mensen. Onder deze boodschappers zijn Abraham, Krisjna, Boeddha, Jezus, Mohammed en anderen, inclusief het meest recent Bahá'u'lláh. Bahá'ís geloven dat elke boodschapper over de volgende sprak en dat Bahá'u'lláhs leven en leer de eindtijd-beloften van de voorgaande religies vervullen. De mensheid wordt gezien als te zijn betrokken bij een proces van collectieve evolutie en de noodzaak van de huidige tijd is voor de geleidelijke totstandbrenging van vrede, rechtvaardigheid en eenheid op wereldschaal. Terminologie Bahá’í betekent letterlijk “van bahá” en bahá is het Arabisch voor licht, glorie, of heerlijkheid en staat voor Bahá’u’lláh, de Heerlijkheid Gods of de Glorie van God. De term bahá’í wordt als zelfstandig naamwoord gebruikt voor een volgeling van Bahá’u’lláh en wordt ook gebruikt in samenstellingen als bahá’í-geloof, bahá’í-literatuur, bahá’í-gemeenschap. Geloof Aan de basis van alle bahá’í-leringen staat de idee van de eenheid van God, de eenheid van religie en de eenheid van de mensheid. Dit vormt de kern van het bahá’í-geloof en werkt door in alle theologische en sociale leringen van dit geloof. God Bahá'ís geloven in een enkele, onvergankelijk God, die de schepper is van alle dingen, met inbegrip van alle wezens en krachten in het universum. God wordt beschreven als "een persoonlijke God, onbekend, ontoegankelijk, de bron van alle openbaring, eeuwig, alwetend, alomtegenwoordig en almachtig". Hoewel rechtstreeks ontoegankelijk, wordt God toch gezien als bewust van de gebeurtenissen in deze wereld, met een geest, wil en doel. Bahá'ís geloven dat God te allen tijde en op vele manieren spreekt, onder meer door een reeks van goddelijke boodschappers aangeduid als Manifestaties van God of goddelijke opvoeders. Zij zijn de stichters van religie in de wereld en worden gezien als intermediair tussen God en de mensheid. De bahá'í-leringen beschrijven dat God te groot is voor de mens om ten volle te begrijpen en om een volledig en nauwkeurig beeld van te vormen. Religie in Wilmette, Illinois]] Het bahá'í-concept van progressieve religieuze openbaring resulteert in de aanvaarding van de geldigheid van de meeste wereldreligies, waarvan de stichters worden gezien als Manifestaties van God. Religieuze geschiedenis wordt geïnterpreteerd als een reeks dispensaties, waarbij elke Manifestatie een wat bredere en meer gevorderde openbaring brengt, die geschikt is voor de tijd en plaats waar deze verschijnt. Specifieke sociale leringen (bijvoorbeeld voedselbeperkingen) kunnen worden herroepen door een latere Manifestatie, zodat een meer passende lering voor de tijd en plaats kan worden vastgesteld. Omgekeerd kunnen bepaalde algemene principes (zoals naastenliefde) worden gezien als universeel en consistent. Volgens het Bahá'í-geloof zal dit proces van progressieve openbaring niet eindigen en wordt het als cyclisch gezien. Bahá'ís verwachten niet dat een nieuwe Manifestatie van God zal verschijnen binnen 1000 jaar vanaf Bahá'u'lláh's openbaring. Bahá'í-leringen worden soms beschreven als syncretische combinaties van oudere religies. Volgens de bahá'ís betreft het echter een onafhankelijke religie met zijn eigen geschriften, leer, wetten, en geschiedenis. De religieuze oorsprong in sji’i-islam wordt gezien als analoog aan de joodse context waarin het christendom ontstond. Bahá'ís beschrijven hun geloof als een onafhankelijke wereldreligie, die alleen verschilt van de andere religies in de relatieve leeftijd en in de geschiktheid van Bahá'u'lláhs leer voor de huidige omstandigheden. Bahá’ís geloven dat Bahá'u'lláh de Messiaanse verwachtingen van de voorgaande religies vervult. De mens 150px|thumb|Het [[Bahá'í-symbolen|Ringsteen-symbool verwijst naar de verbinding tussen God en de mensheid]] De bahá'í-geschriften leren dat de mens beschikt over een "rationele ziel" en dat dit hem in staat stelt God en de relatie tussen de mensheid en haar schepper te erkennen. Ieder mens heeft de plicht God te erkennen via zijn boodschappers en hun leringen te volgen. Door middel van erkenning en gehoorzaamheid, dienstbaarheid aan de mensheid en gebed, komt de ziel dichter bij God. Wanneer een mens sterft, gaat de ziel over naar de volgende wereld, waar haar geestelijke ontwikkeling in de fysieke wereld een basis wordt voor vooruitgang in de spirituele wereld. Hemel en hel worden gezien als geestelijke staten van nabijheid en verafzijn van God in deze wereld en de volgende en niet fysieke plaatsen van beloning en straf na de dood. De bahá'í-geschriften leggen de nadruk op de wezenlijke gelijkwaardigheid van de mens en de afschaffing van vooroordelen. De mensheid wordt gezien als in wezen één, hoewel zeer gevarieerd; haar verscheidenheid van ras en cultuur worden zeer gewaardeerd. Racisme, nationalisme, hiërarchie op basis van kasten, sociale klassen of geslacht worden gezien als kunstmatige belemmeringen voor eenheid. De bahá'í-leringen stellen dat de eenwording van de mensheid van essentieel belang is in de religieuze en politieke omstandigheden van de huidige wereld. Leringen Samenvatting Shoghi Effendi, het benoemde hoofd van de godsdienst vanaf 1921 tot 1957, schreef de volgende samenvatting van wat hij de onderscheidende principes van de leringen van Bahá'u'lláh te zijn, die samen met de wetten en de verordeningen van de Kitáb-i-Aqdas, de basis van het bahá'í-geloof vormen: Principes De volgende 12 principes worden vaak genoemd als een korte samenvatting van de bahá'í-leer. Ze zijn afgeleid van de transcripties van de toespraken van `Abdu'l-Bahá tijdens zijn bezoek aan Europa en Noord-Amerika in 1912. De lijst is niet gezaghebbend en er bestaan verscheidene van dergelijke lijsten. thumb|upright=1.25|Bahá'í-tuinen in Haifa, [[Israël.]] *Eenheid van God *Eenheid van religie *Eenheid van de mensheid *Gelijkwaardigheid van mannen en vrouwen *Uitbanning van alle vormen van vooroordelen *Wereldvrede *Harmonie tussen religie en wetenschap *Onafhankelijk onderzoek naar de waarheid *Universeel verplicht onderwijs *Universele hulptaal *Gehoorzaamheid aan de overheid en niet-betrokkenheid bij de partij-politiek *Afschaffing van uitersten van rijkdom en armoede Met betrekking tot het bereiken van wereld heeft Bahá'u'lláh een wereldwijde collectieve veiligheid regeling voorgeschreven als vereiste voor de totstandkoming van een duurzame vrede. Mystieke leringen Hoewel de bahá'í-leringen een sterke nadruk leggen op sociale en ethische kwesties, bestaat er een aantal fundamentele teksten die worden omschreven als mystiek. De Zeven Valleien wordt beschouwd als Bahá'u'lláhs "grootste mystieke compositie." Het is geschreven aan een volgeling van het soefisme, in de stijl van Attar. De Verborgen Woorden is een ander boek geschreven door Bahá'u'lláh uit dezelfde periode met 153 korte verzen waarin Bahá'u'lláh zegt de fundamentele kern van bepaalde spirituele waarheden te hebben genomen en ze in korte vorm op schrift gezet heeft. Het verbond Het verbond dat Bahá’u’lláh heeft gesloten met zijn volgelingen heeft betrekking op het bewaren van de eenheid binnen de bahá'í-gemeenschap. Het heeft ervoor gezorgd dat er hoegenaamd geen afsplitsingen zijn, omdat het de bahá'ís altijd heeft voorzien van leiding. Eerst in de persoon van `Abdu'l-Bahá, daarna Shoghi Effendi, toen kort enkele aangewezen Handen van de Zaak en sinds de eerste verkiezing in 1963 het Universele Huis van Gerechtigheid. Voor een bespreking van de eenheid binnen de bahá’í-gemeenschap en de geschiedenis van alle afsplitsingen wordt verwezen naar het Engelstalige artikel Bahá’í divisions. Afsplitsingen tellen enkele honderden of duizenden aanhangers, beduidend minder dan 0,1% van alle mensen die zich bahá’í noemen. In enkele, vooral grotere landen bestaan nog steeds enkele groepen die zich hebben afgesplitst. Geschiedenis Ontstaansgeschiedenis right|thumb|200px|[[Graftombe van de Báb|Graftombe van de Báb in het Bahá'í-wereldcentrum in Haifa, Israël]] De bahá'í-geschiedenis bestaat uit een opeenvolging van leiders, die begint met de verklaring van de Báb op 23 mei 1844 in Shiraz, Iran en sinds 1963 op een administratieve orde rust. Het geloof was geïsoleerd binnen het Ottomaanse Rijk, tot er na de dood van Bahá'u'lláh in 1892 aanhangers in dertien landen in Azië en Afrika waren. Onder de leiding van zijn zoon, 'Abdu'l-Bahá, bereikte de godsdienst een positie in Europa en Amerika. Na de dood van 'Abdu'l-Bahá in 1921, ontstond onder leiding van Shoghi Effendi, 'Abdu'l-Bahá's kleinzoon, een administratieve orde met een systeem van zowel verkozen raden als benoemde individuën. De Báb Op 23 oktober 1844 verklaarde Siyyid 'Alí Muhammad uit Shíráz, Iran dat hij "de Báb" (الباب" de Poort "), volgens een Sjiitisch religieus concept. Zijn volgelingen werden bekend als Bábís. Toen de leer van de Báb verspreidde, wat de islamitische geestelijken als een bedreiging zagen, werden zijn volgelingen vervolgd en gemarteld. Het conflict escaleerde in een aantal plaatsen tot militaire belegeringen door het leger van de Sjah. De Báb zelf werd gevangengenomen en uiteindelijk geëxecuteerd in 1850. Bahá'ís zien de Báb als de voorloper van het Bahá'í-geloof, omdat de Bábs geschriften het concept "Hij dien God zal openbaren", een Messiaanse figuur wiens komst, volgens bahá'ís, werd aangekondigd in de geschriften van de grote wereldgodsdiensten en waarvan Bahá'u'lláh, de grondlegger van het Bahá'í-geloof, in 1863 verklaarde de vervulling te zijn. De graftombe van de Báb, op de berg Karmel in Haifa, Israël, is een belangrijk bedevaartsoord voor bahá'ís. De resten van de Báb werden het geheim van Iran naar Israël gebracht en werden uiteindelijk begezet in de graftombe dat gebouwd is op een speciaal door Bahá'u'lláh aangewezen plek. Bahá'u'lláh Mírzá Husayn-'Alí van Núr was een van de vroege volgelingen van de Báb, die later de titel Bahá'u'lláh aannam. Hij werd in 1852 voor deze betrokkenheid gearresteerd en gevangen gezet. Bahá'u'lláh beschrijft dat in 1853, terwijl hij gevangen zat in de kerker van de Síyáh-Chál in Teheran, hij de eerste toespelingen ontving dat hij degene was die voorspeld was door de Báb. Kort daarna werd hij verbannen uit Teheran naar Bagdad, in het Ottomaanse Rijk; vervolgens naar Constantinopel (nu Istanboel), en vervolgens naar Adrianopel (nu Edirne). In 1863, tijdens zijn verbanning uit Bagdad naar Constantinopel, maakte Bahá'u'lláh zijn aanspraak op een goddelijke missie bekend aan zijn gezin en zijn volgelingen. Vervolgens groeide de spanning tussen hem en Subh-i-Azal, de aangewezen leider van de Bábís die Bahá'u'lláhs claim niet erkende. Gedurende de rest van zijn leven kreeg Bahá'u'lláh het vertrouwen van de meeste Bábís, die bekend bahá'ís werden genoemd. Vanaf 1866 begon hij zijn missie als een boodschapper van God bekend te maken in brieven aan religieuze en wereldlijke leiders, met inbegrip van paus Pius IX, Napoleon III, en Koningin Victoria. In 1868 werd Bahá'u'lláh voor de laatste keer verbannen door Sultan Abdülaziz naar de Ottomaanse strafkolonie Akko, in het huidige Israël. Aan het einde van zijn leven werd de strenge en zware opsluiting geleidelijk versoepeld, en werd hem toegestaan om in een huis nabij Akko te leven, maar officieel was hij nog steeds een gevangene van die stad. Hij stierf in 1892. Bahá'ís zien zijn graftombe in Bahjí als de Qiblih waar zij zich dagelijks in gebed naar keren. Tijdens zijn leven liet Bahá'u'lláh een grote hoeveelheid geschriften na. De Kitáb-i-Aqdas (Het Heiligste Boek) en de Kitáb-i-Íqán (Het Boek van zekerheid) worden gezien als zijn belangrijke theologische werken, en de Verborgen Woorden en de Zeven Valleien als mystieke verhandelingen. `Abdu'l-Bahá `Abbás Effendí was Bahá'u'lláhs oudste zoon, bekend onder de titel van 'Abdu'l-Bahá (dienaar van Bahá). Zijn vader liet een testament achter waarin hij 'Abdu'l-Bahá benoemde als de leider van de Bahá'í-gemeenschap en hem aanwees als het "centrum van het Verbond", "hoofd van het geloof", en de enige gezaghebbende vertolker van Bahá' u'lláhs geschriften. 'Abdu'l-Bahá deelde zijn vaders lange ballingschap en gevangenisstraf, die voorduurden tot 'Abdu'l-Bahás eigen vrijlating als gevolg van de staatsgreep van de Jong-Turken in 1908. Na zijn vrijlating leidde hij een leven van reizen, toespraken en het onderhouden van correspondentie met de bahá'í-gemeenschappen en individuen, waarbij hij de beginselen van het Bahá'í-geloof verduidelijkte. Bestuur De oorsprong van het Bahá'í-bestuursstelsel ligt in de Kitáb-i-Aqdas van Bahá'u'lláh en het Testament van 'Abdu'l-Bahá. Bahá'u'lláh beschrijft het verkozen Universele Huis van Gerechtigheid en ‘Abdu'l-Bahá stelde het benoemde erfelijke behoederschap in en verduidelijkte het verband tussen de twee instituten. In zijn Wil, benoemde 'Abdu'l-Bahá zijn oudste kleinzoon, Shoghi Effendi, als eerste behoeder van het Bahá'í-geloof. thumb|400px|Organigram van het Bahá'í-bestuursstelsel Shoghi Effendi vertaalde bahá'í-literatuur; ontwikkelde globale plannen voor de uitbreiding van de bahá'í-gemeenschap; ontwikkelde het Bahá'í-wereldcentrum; onderhield een omvangrijke correspondentie met gemeenschappen en individuën rond de wereld en bouwde de administratieve structuur van de religie, daarmee de gemeenschap voorbereidend voor de verkiezing van het Universele Huis van Gerechtigheid. Hij stierf in 1957 onder omstandigheden waarin hij geen opvolger kon benoemen.Taherzadeh, blz. 347-363 Op plaatselijke, regionale en nationale niveaus, verkiezen bahá'ís Geestelijke Raden, die elk uit negen leden bestaan. Er zijn ook benoemde individuën die op plaatselijk, nationaal en internationaal niveau werken, die als functie het verspreiden van de bahá’í-leringen en het beschermen van de gemeenschap hebben. Zij dienen niet als ‘geestelijkheid’, die het Bahá'í-geloof niet kent. Het Universele Huis van Gerechtigheid, dat voor het eerst in 1963 werd verkozen, is het hoogste bestuursorgaan van het Bahá'í-geloof. Zijn negen leden worden elke de vijf jaar gekozen door de leden van alle nationale Geestelijke Raden. Iedere mannelijke bahá'í, 21 jaar of ouder, is verkiesbaar in het Universele Huis van Gerechtigheid te worden gekozen; alle andere posities zijn open voor mannelijke en vrouwelijke bahá'ís. Internationale plannen In 1937 gaf Shoghi Effendi het startsein voor een zevenjarenplan voor de bahá'ís van Noord-Amerika, gevolgd door een tweede in 1946. In 1953 lanceerde hij het eerste internationale plan, de Tienjaren Kruistocht. Dit plan omvatte onder meer zeer ambitieuze doelstellingen voor de uitbreiding van bahá'í-gemeenschappen en instellingen, de vertaling van bahá'í-teksten in verschillende nieuwe talen en het zenden van bahá'í-pioniers naar landen waar geen bahá'ís woonden. In brieven tijdens de Tienjaren Kruistocht kondigde hij aan dat het zou worden gevolgd door andere plannen onder leiding van het Universele Huis van Gerechtigheid, dat in 1963 werd verkozen bij de voltooiïng van de Kruistocht. Het Huis van Gerechtigheid startte vervolgens met een Negenjarenplan in 1964 en een reeks van meerdere-jarenplannen van verschillende lengte en doelstellingen volgde en stuurde de richting van de internationale Bahá'í-gemeenschap. Sinds 1996 heeft het Huis van Gerechtigheid nationale gemeenschappen geholpen zich voor te bereiden op grootschalige uitbreiding door het creëren van nieuwe instellingen en opleidingsinstituten. Bahá'ís over de hele wereld worden momenteel aangemoedigd om zicht te focussen op kinderklassen, jeugdklassen, meditatieve bijeenkomsten en een systematische studie van de religie die bekend is als leerkringen. Tussen de jaren 2001 en 2021 zijn vier opeenvolgende vijfjarenplannen gepland, culminerend in het honderdjarige jubileum van het heengaan van 'Abdu'l-Bahá. In 2008-2009 worden wereldwijd 41 regionale conferenties gehouden. In februari 2009 namen 350 bahá'ís vanuit Nederland deel aan de conferentie in Frankfurt, Duitsland, waar 4600 mensen uit 11 landen aanwezig waren. Demografie thumb|upright=1.25|thumb|Bahá’í Huis van Aanbidding in New Delhi, India, ook bekend als de Lotus Tempel Bahá'í-bronnen schatten het aantal bahá'ís wereldwijd boven de 5 miljoen. De meeste encyclopedieën en andere soortgelijke bronnen geven schattingen tussen 5 en 6 miljoen bahá'ís wereldwijd in de vroege eenentwintigste eeuw. In het World Almanac and Book of Facts 2004 staat: De bahá'í-religie wordt in het Britannica Book of the Year (1992-heden) vermeld als de tweede meest wijdverspreide onafhankelijke wereldgodsdienst in termen van het aantal vertegenwoordigde landen. Britannica schrijft dat het geloof gevestigd is in 247 landen en gebieden; meer dan 2.100 rassen en stammengroepen vertegenwoordigt; geschriften heeft die in meer dan 800 talen zijn vertaald; en wereldwijd zeven miljoen aanhangers heeft 2005. De Bahá'í-religie is gerangschikt op basis van de FP magazine als' s werelds tweede snelst groeiende religie, met een groei van 1.7 %. Nederland In Nederland begint de geschiedenis van de bahá'í-gemeenschap in de periode 1912-1917. Er is niet veel bekend van de bahá'ís uit die tijd en er was geen registratie. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog kwamen enkele bahá'í uit de Verenigde Staten en Iran in Nederland wonen. In 1948 werd in Amsterdam de eerste plaatselijke Geestelijke Raad gekozen. In 1962 werd voor het eerst de nationale Geestelijke Raad gekozen.Vries, Babi Question. In Nederland zijn er ongeveer 1.300 bahá'ís in 178 gemeenten. Momenteel zijn er in Nederland 31 plaatselijke Geestelijke Raden. Sociale aspecten Bahá'í-wetten Bahá'í-wetten en verordeningen die gelden in het Bahá'í-geloof zijn afkomstig uit de Kitáb-i-Aqdas evenals andere teksten van Bahá'u'lláh. De basis voor een systeem van bahá'í-wetten omvat tevens de latere interpretaties van 'Abdu'l-Bahá en Shoghi Effendi en de wetgeving door het Universele Huis van Gerechtigheid. In de Kitáb-i-Aqdas stelt Bahá'u'lláh zowel religieuze als burgerlijke wetten in, zoals het dagelijkse verplichte gebed, de vasten, wetten over erfenis, de afschaffing van priesterdom, het verbod op zaken als slavernij, ascese, en gokken, de veroordeling van o.a. luiheid en roddelen, de specificatie van straffen voor zaken als moord en brandstichting, de vereiste dat ieder persoon een beroep moet uitoefenen en de nadruk op de noodzaak van de opvoeding van kinderen, evenals als de noodzaak zich strikt te houden aan de wetten van de regering van het land waar men woont. Bahá'u'lláh geeft ook algemene beginselen, waaronder hij zijn volgelingen aanspoort om vriendschappelijk samen te werken met mensen van alle religies en hen waarschuwt zich te hoeden voor fanatisme en trots. Ook moedigt hij zaken als reinheid en waarheidtrouw aan. Werk Kloosterleven is verboden en bahá'ís pogen hun spiritualiteit te aarden in het dagelijkse leven. Het uitvoeren van bijvoorbeeld nuttig werk, is niet alleen vereist, maar wordt gezien als een vorm van aanbidding. Bahá'u'lláh verbood bedelen en ascetisme, en stimuleerde bahá'ís betrokken te zijn met de behoeften van de samenleving. Verder wordt het belang van zelf-inspanning en dienstbaarheid aan de mensheid benadrukt in Bahá'u'lláhs geschriften, waarin hij stelt dat werk gedaan in de geest van dienstbaarheid aan de mensheid gelijk is aan gebed en aanbidding in de ogen van God. Bahá’í Huis van Aanbidding thumb|upright=1.25|Bahá'í Huis van Aanbidding, [[Langenhain, Duitsland]] Een bahá'í huis van aanbidding is de aanduiding van een plaats van aanbidding, of tempel, van het bahá'í-geloof. De bahá'í-leringen voorzien de huizen van aanbidding omringd door faciliteiten gericht op sociale, humanitaire, educatieve en wetenschappelijke doeleinden. Bij een paar bahá'í-tempels is al een enkele van deze neveninstellingen gevestigd. Er zijn momenteel zeven bahá'í huizen van aanbidding verspreid over de wereld, en een achtste is in aanbouw in Chili. Veel bahá'í-gemeenschappen bezitten stukken grond waar huizen van aanbidding gepland zijn als de bahá'í-gemeenschap verder groeit. De bahá’í huizen van aanbidding zijn bedoeld voor gebed en meditatie en zijn voor iedereen vrij toegankelijk. De meeste bahá'í-bijeenkomsten vinden plaats in plaatselijke bahá'í-centra, in de woonhuizen van particulieren, of in gehuurde ruimten. Bahá'í-symbolen thumb|upright=1.25|De kalligrafie van de Grootste Naam Het officiële symbool van het bahá'í-geloof is de vijf-puntige ster. Andere gebruikte symbolen zijn: * Negen-puntige ster * Ringsteen-symbool * Kalligrafie van de Grootste Naam. Bahá'í-kalender De bahá'í-kalender, ook de badí'-kalender genoemd, wordt gebruikt in het Bahá'í-geloof, is een zonnekalender met regelmatige jaren van 365 dagen en schrikkeljaren van 366 dagen. De jaren zijn samengesteld uit 19 maanden van 19 dagen elk, plus een extra periode van "Schrikkeldagen" (4 in normale jaren en 5 in schrikkeljaren). Bahá'í-gemeenschappen komen aan het begin van elke maand samen tijdens het Negentiendaagsfeest voor meditatie, consultatie en socialiseren. Verenigde Naties Bahá'u'lláh schreef over de noodzaak van wereldregering in het huidige tijdperk van het collectieve leven van de mensheid. Door deze nadruk heeft de Bahá'ís-gemeenschap ervoor gekozen inspanningen ter verbetering van internationale betrekkingen door organisaties zoals de Volkerenbond en de Verenigde Naties te ondersteunen. De Bahá'í International Community is een agentschap onder leiding van het Universele Huis van Gerechtigheid in Haifa en heeft een raadgevende status bij de volgende organisaties: *Economische en Sociale Raad van de Verenigde Naties (ECOSOC) *United Nations Children's Fund (UNICEF) *Wereldgezondheidsorganisatie (WHO) *United Nations Development Fund For Women (UNIFEM) *United Nations Environment Program (UNEP) De Bahá'í International Community heeft kantoren bij de Verenigde Naties in New York en Genève en vertegenwoordigingen bij regionale commissies en andere kantoren van de Verenigde Naties in Addis Abeba, Bangkok, Nairobi, Rome, Santiago, en Wenen. In de afgelopen jaren zijn een Bureau voor het milieu en een Bureau voor de positie van de vrouw opgericht als onderdeel van het Bureau bij de Verenigde Naties. De internationale Bahá'í-gemeenschap is ook begonnen met de gezamenlijke ontwikkeling van programmas in samenwerking met verschillende andere organisaties van de Verenigde Naties. Op het Millennium Forum van de Verenigde Naties in 2000 was een bahá'í uitgenodigd als enige niet-gouvernementele spreker tijdens de top. Vervolgingen thumb|upright=1.25|De Bahá'í-begraafplaats in [[Yazd na vernieling]] Bahá'ís worden nog steeds vervolgd in Islamische landen, vooral in Iran, waar meer dan 200 gelovigen werden geëxecuteerd tussen 1978 en 1998. In maart 2006 is bekend geworden dat de Iraanse overheid bezig is om systematisch informatie te verzamelen over bahá’ís in Iran. De speciale VN-rapporteur inzake Vrijheid van Godsdienst of Overtuiging, noemt dit een 'onaanvaardbare belemmering van de rechten' van de bahá'í-gemeenschap in Iran. Op 24 mei 2006 werden 54 bahá'ís in Shiraz gearresteerd voor het werken aan aan programma’s voor sociaal-economische ontwikkeling. Drie van hen kregen in november 2007 straffen van 3 jaar opgelegd, de overige 51 moeten een heropvoedingcursus van de staat volgen. Op 14 mei 2008 werden zes vooraanstaande bahá'ís, allen lid van een nationaal coördinerende groep, gearresteerd en naar de Evin gevangenis gebracht. Een zevende lid werd in maart al gearresteerd. Op 11 februari 2009 berichtte persbureau ISNA dat de zaak volgende week voorkomt.AFP: Iran to try Bahais for spying for IsraelBWNS: Jailed Iranian Baha'is should be released, not put on trial, says BIC Momenteel zijn meer dan 20 bahá'ís gevangen in Iran, sommigen verstoken van alle communicatie met anderen en de meesten zonder formele aanklachten. In de afgelopen maanden zijn er gevallen geweest van brandstichting, bedreiging, ontvoering en klopjachten. Huizen en winkels van bahá’ís zijn in brand gestoken of platgewalst en een aantal begraafplaatsen is omgeploegd. Zie ook * Lijst van bekende bahá'ís Noten Bronnen * * * * * * * * * Externe links * Bahá'í-gemeenschap Nederland * Bahá'í-gemeenschap België * The Bahá’í Encyclopedia Project * The Bahá'ís (Officiële website van de internationale bahá'í-gemeenschap) * Bahá'í Reference Library * Bahá'í World News Service * Bahá'í Geschiedenis Categorie:Bahá'í